


Leather Jacket

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Another Christmas request (: Y/N has always wanted a leather jacket like Dean’s,so for Christmas Dean gets her one just like his!





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Another Christmas request (: Y/N has always wanted a leather jacket like Dean’s,so for Christmas Dean gets her one just like his!

There was something about Dean’s leather jacket. You didn’t know if it was the way he wore it, the way the leather smell brought a feeling of comfort, or that it made you think of home. A couple times he’d found you curled up underneath it in the backseat of Baby after a long drive. He’d toss it on the seat next to you, and you’d pull it over your shoulders.

It was no secret that you wanted one just like his. You had for a long time, and would jokingly ask him if you could have it. He’d smirk, and tell you that you weren’t ready for something that badass.

It was Christmas morning, and you were sitting around the tree, having just finished presents. “Oh, shit.” Dean acted upset.

“What?” You asked, worried.

“There’s one more!” He grabbed a box that had been tucked away. “Looks like you get another present, sweetheart.” Dean grinned.

Raising an eyebrow at him, you took the box and set it on your lap. “Okay…” You chuckled. Your eyes went wide as you opened it. “Are you kidding me?!” You grinned.

“What is it?” Sam asked. He hadn’t even been told about this.

You held up the female version of Dean’s jacket, your eyes twinkling with excitement. Scrambling over to  him, you gave him a hug. “Thanks, Dean! I love it!”

He put his arms around you, chuckling. “You’re welcome.” His eyes met Sam’s and he smiled.


End file.
